Cloth or fabric diapers are becoming increasingly popular, since they are reusable and avoid many of the problems associated with plastic or disposable diapers. Cloth diapers are more expensive to manufacture, and a particular problem confronted by the consumer is the cost of purchasing different-sized diapers for the growing infant. It is therefore desirable to provide for a single diaper size together with fastening system which will enable the diaper to be adjusted in size and securely but easily fastened to conform to the size and shape of the infant.
So-called hook and pile fasteners customarily sold under the trademark "VELCRO.RTM." are in widespread use on reusable diapers and such fastening systems do afford some degree of adjustability particularly in the waist size of the diaper. Representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,680,030 and 4,681,581 to F. V. Coates, 4,568,342 to C. W. Davis, 4,801,298 to W. K. J. Sorenson et al and 4,410,327 to N. E. Baggaley. Although these patents are of interest from the standpoint of affording greater degree of adjustability in a diaper, there is a definite need for a diaper construction which can be varied over a wide range in sizes and enables secure attachment and fitting in each size.